


A Real Man's Cock

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [177]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has very large cock, while Dean's is average size for his age (13-14). One day John sees Dean getting dressed and decides his son isn't developed enough for his age (figuring with puberty Dean's should rival his dad's). John comments on it, much to Dean's shame, and becomes obsessed - thinking there's a link between how pretty his son is and his 'lack of growth,' forcing Dean to strip in front of him weekly 'so he can monitor his development' manhandling him to get a look at it when Dean is shy/slow. (Dean doesn't actually have a tiny prick - John's just making an unfair comparison)<br/>John takes Dean to a pediatrician to get a professional opinion about his son's "stunted growth," but the Dr. he is possessed or a perv, and exploits John's concerns and pretends they are valid. He examines Dean's genitals in strirrups in front of his father, discusses Dean's bits with John while excluding Dean from their conversation, inappropriate touches under the guise of examination/measurement, etc. Prescribes increased masturbation to stimulate testosterone production: requiring Dean to jerk off as many times in a row as he can until he starts having dry cums b/c he's completely drained - DAILY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Man's Cock

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is one of the kinkiest things i've ever written! Dean is 13, so all of the warnings apply: dubious consent, underage, and john is not a great parent. Don't read it if you're looking for a fluffy john winchester.

**Prompt** : (main kinks: forced orgasm, medfet, humiliation, manhandling, forced exhibitionism, d/s):

John has very large cock, while Dean's is average size for his age (13-14). One day John sees Dean getting dressed and decides his son isn't developed enough for his age (figuring with puberty Dean's should rival his dad's). John comments on it, much to Dean's shame, and becomes obsessed - thinking there's a link between how pretty his son is and his 'lack of growth,' forcing Dean to strip in front of him weekly 'so he can monitor his development' manhandling him to get a look at it when Dean is shy/slow. (Dean doesn't actually have a tiny prick - John's just making an unfair comparison)

John takes Dean to a pediatrician to get a professional opinion about his son's "stunted growth," but the Dr. he is possessed or a perv, and exploits John's concerns and pretends they are valid. He examines Dean's genitals in strirrups in front of his father, discusses Dean's bits with John while excluding Dean from their conversation, inappropriate touches under the guise of examination/measurement, etc. Prescribes increased masturbation to stimulate testosterone production: requiring Dean to jerk off as many times in a row as he can until he starts having dry cums b/c he's completely drained - DAILY.

Dean's humiliated, but it doesn't end there - John is constantly checking if he's done his "exercises" for the day. Even on days he's gone to school, taken care of Sam, and assisted with a hunt- John still won't let him go to bed until he's cum so many times he can cum no more - making him do it in while he watches. John takes matters into his own hands when Dean is simply too tired to finish himself; ~seats Dean on his lap and jerks them together in one hand to emphasize his size difference.

Soon forces him to jerk off in front of him every night to see it gets done (John is really getting off on this but isn't admitting it to himself - pretends it's for his boy's good). constantly bullying his son about how 'small'/pretty he is as motivation, and the threat is always there: he'll take over if Dean can't/won't do it himself.

Follow-up appointment, John mentions concern with how sore he's getting, and to Dean's horror: Dr teaches dad an alternate means of milking Dean via prostate massage to give his young cock a break. Frightened, has to be strapped down in the stirrups - opened to Doc's and Dad's scrutiny. (can involve nipples as secondary pleasure centers too)

(low to no priority: John's not concerned about Sam's size b/c Sam hasn't hit puberty yet; confident Sammy will have a growth spurt when he does. Because of their living situation, there are times Dean has to be "exercised" while Sam is present/awake - sometimes even in the car; John expressed his pride when little Sammy pops a boner watching them, further humiliating Dean.)

i like vulnerable-squirming!Dean- He can be confused by how when his dad touches or watches him, even though he hates it, he cums harder than when alone; how it feels better when it's dad's or the doctor's hands, even though he doesn't want them to. Conflicted by how much he hates it, it's humiliating and scary when he's spread open, laid bare, and fingered by Dr or dad, but it wrings earth-shattering orgasms out of him (maybe part of his heightened response is b/c it is humiliating and scary). Shamed by his dad's verbal abuse at his reluctance, and turmoil over how good the praise makes him feel at the end of a session.

* * *

 

John was proud of his cock. He considered it a magnificent piece of meat and felt especially glorious when girls saw it and drooled. However, his son’s cock was just an embarrassment. Sammy was only 9, so John wasn’t particularly concerned with him, but Dean was 13! His cock was almost as small as Sammy’s. Considering where John was at 13 Dean was shameful.

“Are you ever actually going to get a real man’s cock?” John asked Dean one night. Sam was fast asleep and he didn’t feel the need to censor his language.

Dean turned as red as a tomato. “W-what are you talking about?”

“That thing you’re trying to pass off as a dick,” John continued. “It’s sad.”

“It’ll grow,” Dean protested weakly. “I’m just–,”

“Just what? Just a kid? Just 13? I could–,”

“You could what? Grow? I hope so, because right now it’s embarrassing.” He tapped his chin. “Maybe we could go to a doctor and get it checked out.”

Dean blushed. “It’s not a problem.”

“Listen, you don’t have a say in this,” John growled. “I’m not going to have some pathetic, tiny-dicked son. You’re going to be a real man like me.”

Dean didn’t actually think he was too small, from what he’d seen in a locker room he was fairly average, even a little bigger, but he wasn’t going to let his dad down. He could be better for his dad, he could try his hardest. “Okay, dad. I’ll try my best.”

John gave his son a cold look. “Good. I don’t want to be disappointed again.”

*

John decided to wait a few weeks before actually taking his son to a doctor. It’s not like he was underconfident in his ability to pull off insurance fraud, but he wanted as few people to see how sad his son’s dick was as possible. At first Dean was shy at revealing himself, but John quickly taught him that if Dean didn’t cooperate, John would make him. John was stronger than his son, even at 13, and managed to yank his pants down to take a look. Dean soon learned if he didn’t do it himself, John would do it and eventually dropped his pants whenever John asked. He saw no growth even over a month, and eventually called a local pediatrician to take care of Dean’s problem.

Dean looked terrified and humiliated sitting in the waiting room of the doctor’s office, and had struggled the whole drive. When the polite nurse called, “Dean Winchester?” John practically had to drag his son into the room. She took his blood pressure and weight and height and then said, “The doctor will be in in a few minutes.”

Dean looked helplessly at his dad. “Do I really have to do this?”

“Yes,” John said firmly. “Don’t you want to make me proud? Don’t you want to be a real man?” He knew exactly how to play on his son’s desire to prove himself and satisfy others, and soon Dean was sitting on the doctor’s table like a good boy.

There was a knock on the door and then the doctor entered the room. “Dean Winchester? How are you today?”

Dean blushed and ducked his head. “Fine.”

“No,” John interrupted. “Doctor, I’m worried. His penis isn’t growing.”

He thought he saw a gleam of satisfaction in the doctor’s eyes but figured he’d just imagined it. “It’s perfectly normal to be concerned about a lack of growth. If you would just have your son drop his pants and underwear I can take a look.”

John looked at his son.  “You heard him, Dean. Drop your pants.”

Dean was bright red but shyly shimmed his clothes off, revealing his sadly small dick. “I’m not–,”

“Let me take a look,” The doctor said. “When did you first notice the stunted growth? He directed the question at John.

“About a month ago. I hoped it would grow and we wouldn’t have to resort to actually going to a doctor, but I didn’t notice any difference and I wanted to make sure _eventually_ he would turn into a real man.”

“A perfectly rational request. If only more parents would be as concerned as you.” The doctor touched Dean’s soft cock, pulling on it gently. He pulled out the stirrups and pushed Dean’s legs into them, spreading his legs and preventing Dean from hiding his penis. “The growth is definitely not at a reasonable level for a 13 year old. Is it longer when erect?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve been examining it only when soft.” John sighed. “I can’t believe I forgot about that.”

“Often that is forgotten. The important thing is that you brought him in to let me check it out.” The doctor started to stroke Dean’s penis and the boy squirmed, blushing deeper. As a teenager, he got hard fairly quickly. John could tell Dean was embarrassed by his pleasure but the doctor stoked him until Dean was panting and keened slightly. He stopped before Dean could orgasm and pulled out a measuring tape. “It does appear to be bigger, but still underwhelming.” He wrote down some measurements and handed them to John.

“Measure him daily and see if there’s any stimulated growth, both soft and hard.” The doctor brushed the head of Dean’s cock and the boy bucked. “You can tell how he feels pleasure so quickly, most likely because of a lack of masturbation. Make him come daily until his balls are empty and he can’t come any more. It made be uncomfortable at first but it was increase testosterone and therefore growth.” He tickled Dean’s balls and the boy shivered. “See how full his balls are? Empty them and his penis should grow.” He left Dean hard and smiled at John. “I hope that’s helpful and feel free to check in at any time.”

“Thank you so much doctor.” John shook his hand. “I really appreciate it.”

“I’m happy to help. If it doesn’t appear to work, bring him back and we can test some more ways to get this prick to grow.”

John felt so much better after the appointment. Dean kept squirming in the seat on the drive home and John could see the bulge in his pants. It was small but apparent and John decided he would start the treatment tonight. After Sammy was asleep, John pulled Dean onto the couch. “Drop your pants, Dean.”

Dean looked up, confused. “Why?”

“You heard the doctor. We need to increase your testosterone with masturbation until you’re coming dry.”

Dean shook his head. “That doesn’t seem right–,”

“Dean, this is for your own good. Now jerk off.”

Dean stroked himself uncertainly at first but quickly picked up the pace. He had been hard all afternoon and he quickly came all over his hand. “Again,” John demanded.

By his fourth orgasm, Dean was shaking his head and his hand was slowing. “I can’t anymore!”

“You heard the doctor. Again.” His fifth shuddering orgasm didn’t even let out a dribble of come and when John fondled his balls he felt they were much smaller. “Hopefully you’ll be bigger tomorrow.” He helped Dean into bed and he fell asleep as quickly he hit the bed. The poor kid was tired from his orgasms, but he’d have to get used to it.

*

Dean didn’t seem any bigger the next day. Jon sighed disappointingly and pulled Dean away from his homework to jerk his tiny cock. John massaged his balls to help him along and his son shuddered through five orgasms before he was coming dry. They continued this every night, but his dick was the same measurements that the doctor gave him. The only explanation was that Dean was doing it wrong. The next night he pulled Dean into his lap and pulled out his own dick. “I’m going to show you how it’s really done.” He watched Dean jerk himself off once, but his hand was shaking too much to do it more than twice. John knocked his hand away and wrapped one of his large paws around both of them. John was inches bigger than his son and pointed it out throughout the whole thing. “This is what a _real_ man’s cock looks like.”

Dean quickly writhed on his lap and it only took four orgasms before he was coming dry, and more come spurted out on each orgasm. Soon Dean needed help every night, and John had satisfying orgasms seeing how much larger he was than Dean. But still he saw no growth. He called the doctor’s office and made another appointment.

The doctor sighed when he saw Dean’s penis. “No growth?”

John shook his head. “Not even an inch.”

The doctor sighed. “Masturbation doesn’t work for every boy. Sometimes he needs a little extra stimulation.”

John nodded. “What else can I do? His cock is practically too sensitive to touch. It’s chafing and barely getting hard out of pain.”

The doctor reached for a small bottle that John recognized as lube. “We’ll use a different pleasure center.” He slicked up his fingers and wiggled a few into Dean’s tight hole. “Prostate massage works for some boys better than masturbation. If you tickle his prostate several times it can also increase the testosterone production. Especially if you add some stimulation of the nipples. Go ahead, tweak his tits a little.”

John would do whatever he needed to help his son. His thick fingers when to Dean’s sensitive nips and he rolled and tugged on them.  The doctor found Dean’s prostate immediately and pressed on it deliciously. Dean bucked and let out a low whine. “Do you hear that? It feels as good as stroking his cock.”

Dean’s cock quickly dribbled out come and the doctor smiled. “There, that discharge right there is a good sign. Soon I’m sure you’ll see results.”

John let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you so much for seeing us again.”

The doctor petted Dean’s soft cock. “Anything to help a concerned parent. It’s my job, and I always want to see health growth of a child.”

*

John lay Dean on his stomach on the bed and lubed up his fingers, pressing them into Dean’s ass. Dean started to squirm and pant just like he did during masturbation. “Go ahead and hump the bed to come,” John requested.

Dean rubbed himself slowly at first but then his writhing picked up his pace. John felt his cock hardening with the idea of Dean’s nipples and hard cock rubbing against the rough motel bedspread. “Such a slut for it,” John muttered. “Your tiny cock loves this, doesn’t it? Sad little thing, maybe this will finally help you.”

Dean felt humiliated, but he couldn’t deny that the humiliating words were arousing. His dad’s big hand pawing at him and fingering him felt even better than rubbing his own cock, and soon he was exploding all over the bed.

John measured him after a week and he found that Dean had grown a few centimeters. “Good, you’re finally making some progress. The doctor was right. We’ll keep this up until you’re satisfactory.”

Dean groaned. It was humiliating, but the orgasms were a nice feeling. And it felt good to have his dad’s attention and praise when his balls were finally spent. Maybe Dean could get used to it.  

**Author's Note:**

> guys i have so many fics to get through, you've all submitted lovely prompts! i appreciate your patience while i work through them :)


End file.
